Sam's Chance
by Is This Not Reality
Summary: It was just a routine hunt until Sam decided to bring a date. (Takes place beginning of season 3- the brothers are tracking down the demons that were unleashed)
1. Chapter 1

_**Welcome! Thanks for visiting my story. So, you'll probably have to suspend your belief**_ **a lot** _ **, but I feel like it's fine. Enjoy! I'll try to have the next chapter up by next week:)**_

* * *

Chapter 1

"Try again, sweetie." Astaroth said cockily, easily avoiding the knife that slashed towards her neck. The demon knew she would win. She always did.

"Oh, I'm just getting started!" Dean replied, equally cocky. He knew he would win. He always did.

"Missed me again," The demon mused, throwing him against a bookshelf, looking disappointed. "I've heard literally a million stories about you Winchesters. I thought you'd at least be fun."

"Trust me, I'm a real party when you get to know me. Maybe I could buy you a drink sometime?" Dean, no stranger to being thrown into bookshelves, removed a couple wooden planks from on top of him and stood. "How come you demons are always wooshing people into stuff? Quality dressers are expensive."

"Maybe we could go to IKEA before that drink."

"Maybe. But not before I exorcise your ass."

"Take a girl to dinner fir-"

Interrupting her, Sam entered the room, reciting the classic words: "Exorcizamus te-"

But this time, it was her turn to interrupt. Black smoke rushed out of the vessel's mouth and the girl collapsed.

"Dammit!" Dean yelled, kicking some loose planks.

"Let's drop the girl at the hospital. Hopefully she doesn't remember anything," Sam suggested after a tense pause. The boys carried her to the Impala, put her in the back, made sure she was taken care of, and bolted before anyone could ask questions.

SUPERNATURAL

Hazel weaved through the tables, filling up people's drinks, taking orders, and ignoring the town drunks that always hit on her. She went into the kitchen and pulled her long, brown into a messy bun. It was the dinner rush, which usually only held 15 people max. But it always seemed like more. Everyone in the town was the bossy, rude customer. Hazel took a deep breath, grabbed the finished plates of greasy food, and left the kitchen.

Two unfamiliar men walked through the door, which was odd since visitors were rare. They took the booth in the most isolated corner. The shorter and more muscular looking of the two sat first. The taller, lankier one spotted her and froze for a minute. He caught himself staring and quickly snapped out of it, sliding his long legs into the booth. Hazel blushed and smiled a little. He _was_ pretty cute.

SUPERNATURAL

"We have to catch her, Dean. She's been terrorizing this town for too long," Sam stated, after staring after their waitress for a minute.

Classic Winchester setup: small town diner, Sam's vegetarian meal, Dean's pie and flirting.

"Thanks, captain obvious." Dean said through an oversized bite of pie. When the waitress, whose nametag read 'Hazel', came back around to top off their coffee, Dean tried to smile and wink, momentarily forgetting the enormous amount of pie in his mouth. This resulted in him choking a little and coughing it all over the waitress. She laughed a little, assured Dean it was totally fine, and excused herself to get cleaned up.

"Real smooth, Dean. Real smooth." Sam said between laughs.

"Shut up," Dean grumbled, after swallowing and getting himself under control. He had pie all over his shirt. "Dammit. I'm gonna go out to the car and get another shirt. Wait here and don't you dare touch my pie."

Dean grudgingly got out of the booth and exited the diner. He pulled out his keys, unlocked the Impala, and began riffling around the back for his bag. When he found it, he grabbed the cleanest smelling shirt from it, climbed into the back seat, shut the door, and put it on.

When he was done he went to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. He pulled at the handle but soon gave up in fear of harming his baby. He cursed when he tried all the other doors and they too were stuck.

"Long time no see," An unfamiliar voice mused from the front seat, making Dean jump. Before he could react, he heard someone snap and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Yet another installment. Thank you all! Reviews_ really _help!_**

SUPERNATURAL

Sam sat at the booth, still finishing his salad. Dean had been gone about ten minutes. 'He's probably trying to figure out how he's gonna excuse the pie thing and ask that waitress out…' Sam thought to himself. He shrugged off his slight worry and finished his meal.

When the waitress came back around, he asked for a pie to go and the check. He looked at his watch. Dean had been gone 20 minutes.

"Excuse me sir?" Sam jumped as the voice pulled him out of his thoughts. He looked up to see the waitress Dean had spilled on, blushing and shifting awkwardly. She was short, skinny, and had long, brown hair. "I never do this… but my shift just ended and I was wondering if you wanted to get a drink… with me… right now…?"

Sam sat for a minute, stunned. That usually didn't happen to him, only Dean.

"Oh. Okay. I just thought I'd ask…" She said, blushing even harder. She turned on her heel and started to walk away.

"No, wait!" Sam called after her, climbing out of the booth, "I'd love to."

She smiled wide, face as red as ever, and stepped back to the table, slightly flustered. "Then it's a date I guess!"

Sam laughed, "I guess so."

"Great! 'Cuz I know this pub just a block or two away so we could walk if you want. It's a small town, so it's kinda our only option," She laughed- a nice giggle that carried through the whole room.

Sam almost felt good; it was a feeling he rarely had, so he decided to make it last for as long as possible.

"I'm Hazel, by the way. Which you probably already saw on my nametag…" She said, sticking out her hand.

"Sam," he replied, taking her hand and shaking it. They both laughed at the awkwardness.

"I get off in five… what do you say to leaving in seven?" Hazel suggested, "Unless you don't want to wait, because if not we don't have to…"

"I'm fine waiting," Sam offered, "I have a couple calls to make anyway."

"Perfect. Meet me here in seven?"

"Will do." Sam smiled and she blushed, walking to the back.

Sam glanced at the parking lot, expecting to see Dean opening the door. But he didn't. Sam walked outside to get him, but the Impala was gone. He quickly pulled out his phone and called Dean's number. Voicemail. Sam cursed and typed a text instead: _'Dude, where are you?'_

A few minutes later, he got a reply: _'Met a girl. Leave me alone.'_

Sam's nerves were eased. At least Dean was having fun. He replied: _'See you in the morning'_ and sat in the booth, waiting for Hazel.

A few minutes later, she came out wearing skinny jeans and a forest green top.

"Should we go?" She asked, walking up to the booth.

"Absolutely," Sam agreed, smiling at her and getting up.

SUPERNATURAL

Astaroth smiled, placing Dean's phone down on the seat next to her. She put the Impala in drive and sped off, glancing back at the unconscious body in the back seat with a satisfactory grin. After all, he _had_ offered to take her out for drinks. She was just pushing him along.


End file.
